Network hotspot information is propagated through the Internet and may possess strong influence. The network hotspot information is propagated and intensified through BBS forums, blogs, news comments, reposts, etc. Due to features of Internet, such as virtuality, concealment, divergence, pervading and randomness, more and more netizens are willing to express their viewpoints and spread ideas through this type of channel. Network hotspot information may to some extent impose a certain influence on social development and situation proceeding. However, most of the existing technologies can just gather network hotspot information but fail to objectively and intuitively reflect the network hotspot information in different regions.